


无标题2

by CitrusI_I



Category: all居
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:03:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusI_I/pseuds/CitrusI_I





	无标题2

他是孤儿，从小被师父捡来养大，师父念他可怜，一向对他有所偏爱，从未让他下山执行任务，师兄师弟们早就对他不满了，经常在私下里说他的坏话。师父终于决定派他下山执行任务，他本来计划周全，却没想到对方早已做好了准备，等他落入圈套。他刚摘下面罩就听到旁边有脚步声传来，他心下一惊，转头看过去，那男人不慌不忙地走过来:“没想到还是个美人。”他不想与男人废话，拔剑刺了过去，可他的武力终究不敌男人，几招下来，男人把他压在柱子上，他不停挣扎:“放开我! 你要干什么! ? ?”男人扯下他的腰带绑住他的手，他的衣襟散开露出里面白色的中衣，男人用玩味的眼神看着他，他被看得不知所措:“……看什么看，快放开我! ”男人解开他的中衣，用手指捏住他胸前的茱萸，他敏感地扭动了一下身子，男人又将手伸向他下面，隔着亵裤揉他的阳具，他一直在山上未沾染过情欲，现在只觉浑身燥热:“……不要弄了……”男人看他有了反应，脱下他的亵裤，从旁边桌子上拿过茶壶倒了茶水在手指上，男人的手指一根根捅进他的后穴，“啊! ! !”“听话，放松～”过了一会儿，男人看扩张得差不多了，掏出阳具插了进去，“啊! 拔出去……好痛……”男人加快了速度越插越深，顶弄着那一点，“啊～不要……”男人继续抽插着囊袋拍打着他的臀瓣，他渐渐在痛楚中体会到快感，射在男人的小腹上，男人也狠狠顶弄射在里面。男人解开他的手，他本来想反抗却被封住了穴道，男人从后面抱住他插了进去，“唔……嗯……不要了……”男人一边顶弄一边往前走，他被肏弄得腿都软了，男人把他压在床边按住他的腰不停抽插，最后，他已经什么都射不出来了，肚子里装满了男人的精液，昏睡过去。男人把他丢在了山下，师兄师弟们发现他的时候看到他衣衫不整，脱下他的衣服检查，看到了淫靡的一幕，他们不免心生邪念，趁他还没醒来奸淫了他。他醒过来拖着狼狈不堪的身子往回走，没想到第一次下山执行任务就遇到了这样的事，他不知道如何向师父交代。可他没想到回去后师父竟要将他逐出师门，师父一边用鞭子抽打他一边恨铁不成钢地说:“我们毕竟也是名门正派……唉……为师留不住你了……”他心中酸楚落下泪来，不知该何去何从。


End file.
